vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ralf Jones
|-|King of Fighters Xlll= |-|King of Fighters XIV= Summary Ralf Jones is a member of the Ikari Warriors, an elite mercenary-for-hire agency. He's a powerful soldier who is known for his natural leadership abilities and courage on the battlefield. He normally enters the King of Fighters tournament under the orders of his commanders for investigation and halting evil organization's operations. He leads a team with members that usually consists of Clark Still, who he happens to be his friend since his early years, and Leona Heidern, who he was initially skeptic about, but later opens up to. His powerful mercenary skills earned him the title: One-Man Army. Powers and Stats Tier: At least''' Low 7-B''' Name: Ralf Jones Origin: Ikari Warriors/Metal Slug/King of Fighters Gender: Male Classification: Colonel, Mercenary Age: 39 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Explosion Manipulation, Mercenary and Wrestling Combat, Efficiency with various military weapons Attack Potency: At least Small City level+ (Fought and subdued Orochi Leona somewhat along with Clark and fought against Maxima.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Via powerscaling from most fighters) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can do the Argentine back breaker and throw people as large and heavy as Chang, who also wields a giant iron ball high up in the air.) Striking Strength: At least Small City Class+ Durability: At least''' Small City level+ (Via powerscaling. Is capable of fighting Maxima with the help of Clark) '''Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with explosive punches. Standard Equipment: Knives and various firearms. Intelligence: High. He's a skilled combatant and mercenary. Weaknesses: Ralf can be overconfident. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ralf Kick:' Ralf will make a forward leap while performing a drill kick. *'Vulcan Punch:' Ralf will perform a series of rapid explosive punches. *'Dive Bomber Punch:' Ralf dive bombs onto his opponent fist-first, creating an explosion upon impact. *'Dynamite Ralf Punch:' Ralf punches the ground, creating an explosion around him which damages anyone nearby. *'Gatling Attack:' Ralf slides to his opponents with a backhand followed with an uppercut, each causing an explosion. *'Galactic Phantom:' Ralf's signature move. He builds up power into his fist before he dashes towards the opponent with an explosive devastating punch which can even break guards. The more he charges, the faster and stronger the attack becomes. *'Bareback Vulcan Punch:' Ralf pins down the opponent and delivers a series of rapid punches, finishing it off with an explosive punch. *'Jet Vulcan Punch:' Ralf will glow red and launches a torrent of consecutive fast punches at super high speeds with the majority of the punches appearing to land simultaneously. *'Ralf Super Phalanx:' Ralf punches the opponent at high speeds and finishes the foe off with the final punch. The last punch was so powerful, it caused a massive explosion that engulfed the entire arena with Ralf walking out of it, seemingly unharmed. Note: The fight against Maxima came from the short series King of Fighters Another Day which is a spin-off and not part of the main canon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:SNK Category:Explosion Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:King Of Fighters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Ikari Warriors Category:Metal Slug Category:Weapon Users Category:Rocket Users Category:Brawlers Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Vehicle Users Category:Pilots Category:Soldiers Category:Video Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Knife Users Category:Adults Category:Playable Characters